Drabble SasuNaru
by Itsuko Aizawa
Summary: Bingung mau bikin summary apa, mending langsung baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai minna~**

 **Kenalin Itsu author baru lho, ya bisa dibilang masih abal-abal sih  
**

 **Untuk pertama Itsu nge-publish yang drabble-drabble dulu, ya bisa dibilang untuk salam perkenalan**

 **Ntar ff nya belakangan :3**

 **Itsu cuma mau lihat respon para reader tentang drabble Itsu ataupun Itsu nya sendiri**

 **Nah dari pada banyak bacot mending langsung aja deh**

 **Okeh2 bekicot #geplaked**

* * *

Title : Kawaii

Naruto : "Suke~ bonekanya kawaii ya."

Sasuke : "gak tuh."

Naruto : "iih kawaii tau."

Sasuke : "biasa aja."

Naruto : "iss dasar kau ini, teme. Oh iya aku lupa, teme kan mana punya selera yg berhubungan dengan kawaii."

Sasuke : "punya kok."

Naruto : "mana ? Coba buktikan, dengan kamu lihat sekitar sini mana aja yang kawaii, ntar aku nilai kawaii atau gak."

Sasuke : "..."

Naruto : "kok kamu malah liatin aku ?"

Sasuke : "katanya suruh lihat yang kawaii."

Naruto : (blush)

~~~SasuNaru~~~

Title : OOC

Sasuke : "Naru, kau begitu manis."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke : "begitu indah dan menawan."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke : "kau begitu menggemaskan, sampai-sampai membuatku tak tahan."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke : "kau begitu sempurna dimataku. Kau hanya milikku, Naru."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke : "Naru, kok kamu diam aja sih ? Ntar aku cium lho."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke : "memang benar-benar minta dicium ya. Uummhh..." (monyongin bibir)

Mikoto : "Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang. Jangan suka ngomong sendiri sambil liatin fotonya Naru-chan."

~~~SasuNaru~~~

Title : Biar manis

Naruto : "Teme ?"

Sasuke : "Hn."

Naruto : "kok kamu suka banget minum kopi tanpa gula ? Apa enaknya sih ? Kan pahit."

Sasuke : "tidak pahit kok."

Naruto : "pahit, teme. Orang aku udah pernah coba kok. Gak enak."

Sasuke : "aku kan udah ada pemanisnya, kalau ditambah gula nanti jadi kemanisan."

Naruto : "hah mana ? Aku liat dari tadi kamu gak ada beri pemanis."

Sasuke : "..."

Naruto : "err... Kamu kenapa ngeliatin aku seperti itu, teme ?"

Sasuke : "biar manis."

Naruto : "?"

Fin~

* * *

 **Nah segitu dulu ya drabble nya minna~**

 **Tolong kritik dan sarannya, Itsu butuh itu buat masukan untuk karya Itsu yang akan mendatang nanti #ce ilee kata2 ente lagi**

 **Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai hai hai minna~**

 **jumpa lagi sama Itsu ^_^**

 **duh senangnya ternyata ada juga yg review, kirain Itsu bakalan di cangcimenin**

 **makasih ya yg udah mau repot2 nge-review ke ff abal2 Itsu**

 **maklum, Itsu emang udah lama d FFn tapi baru sekarang ngepost #gaknyambung**

 **Arigatou~ buat JirinHope, jewELF, Kimoto Yuhi, SNCKS, kimm bii, user31 yg udah mau ng-review**

 **oh ya buat Ryuuki760 : haha iya Ryuu-chan, ini kakak**

 **hah error ? yaah, padahal kakak udah balas pm mu lho #meskipuntelatsih #hajared**

 **Olyvia : hah gak normal ? haha maklum, orang authornya aja gak normal kok #plak**

 **Yun Ran Livianda : err... grup ? yg mana yak ? fb kah ? :v**

 **okeh2 bekicot**

* * *

Title : Pacar

Sasuke : "hoi, Naru-dobe. kenapa kau masih belum punya pacar ?"

Naruto : "ih, teme kepo."

Sasuke : "ck, jawab saja dobe."

Naruto : "kata kaa-san dan tou-san, aku belum dibolehin pacaran."

Sasuke : "oh gitu."

Naruto : "kau sendiri, teme. kenapa belum punya pacar ?"

Sasuke : "lho kata kaa-san dan tou-san mu, kau belum dibolehin pacaran."

Naruto : "!"

~~~SasuNaru~~~

Title : Lelucon

Sasuke : "oi, dobe ?"

Naruto : "apa, teme ?"

Sasuke : "kau mau dengar lelucon ?"

Naruto : "hee ?! sejak kapan Uchiha bisa bikin lelucon. waah, pasti besok bakalan ada badai nih."

Sasuke : "kau ingin kupukul, dobe ?"

Naruto : "aku kan kaget, teme. wajar dong."

Sasuke : "terserah. jadi kau mau dengar atau tidak ?"

Naruto : (mengangguk)

Sasuke : "tok tok tok."

Naruto : "siapa ?"

Sasuke : "Marry."

Naruto : "Marry ? 'Marry' siapa ?"

Sasuke : "Marry me ?"

Naruto : (blush !)

~~~SasuNaru~~~

Title : gak mungkinlah

Naruto : "Teme, aku jelek ya."

Sasuke : "aku hamil."

Naruto : "hah !? gak mungkinlah ! kamu ini ada-ada aja, teme."

Sasuke : "nah kita sering mengatakan hal-hal yang gak mungkin. jika kamu jelek, kenapa aku bisa disini sekarang untukmu. Bagiku, kau manis apa adanya."

Naruto : (blush)

Fin~

* * *

 **okeh2 minna~**

 **jaa ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mirip** **gak**

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Menurutmu artis luar negeri ada yang mirip dengan aku tidak ?"tanya Naruto sambil memakan bentonya. Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat makan siang dan Naruto memilih makan siang diatap sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak."jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan kampret sekali.

"Kalau Jepang ada yang mirip gak ?"

"Tidak."kembali Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil meneguk habis jus tomatnya.

"Jadi aku mirip dengan siapa dong ?"

"Kamu itu mirip ibu dari calon anak-anak kita."

"Teme~."wajah Naruto langsung merona karena malu mendapatkan gombalan dari teme nya.

 **Beda**

"Teme ?"

"Hn."Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku mau nanya nih ?"Naruto menatap hamparan bunga luas didepannya.

"apa ?"

"kan diluaran sana banyak tuh gadis-gadis cantik dan juga cowok-cowok keren yang suka sama kamu."

"lalu ?"

"kenapa kamu milih aku ?"

"kamu beda, kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu."Sasuke mengecup pipi tembem Naruto. Kontan saja Naruto langsung blushing.

 **Kamu**

Sasuke lagi asyik nongkrong didepan rumah sambil memainkan gitar yang sudah menjadi kebiasannya dan tiba-tiba saja anak tetangga sebelah rumah yang diketahui bernama Naruto yang memang sedang ditaksirnya kebetulan lewat.

"hei kamu !"Naruto langsung kaget ketika mendapatkan panggilan keras dari Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh kanan kiri lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "watashi ?"

"iya, kamu."Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang beberapa meter didepannya.

"na-nani ?"Tanya Naruto gugup karena dipandang begitu intens sama Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"kamu…

.

.

…mau gak jadi pacarku ?" 0.0

"!"

 **Putus**

"Dobe."

"ya, teme ?"

"lebih baik kita putus saja ya."

Ibarat kesambar petir disiang bolong, Naruto syok mendengar perkataan teme nya. "kenapa ?! Apa aku telah berbuat salah ? Kalau gitu aku minta maaf, Sasuke."

"tidak, Naruto. Kau tidak salah tapi... Memang sebaiknya kita putus saja."

"kok gitu ?"Naruto mulai mewek.

"sebab kita sudah tidak cocok lagi."perkataan barusan Sasuke telah sukses membuat Naruto menangis.

Sasuke tersenyum. "kita memang sudah tidak cocok lagi... Untuk berpacaran karena kita cocok nya menikah."Naruto yang tadinya menangis langsung terdiam dan detik kemudian wajah tan itu merona.

 **Curhat**

"Dobe ?"panggil Sasuke pada dobe nya yang sedang asyik bermain PSP.

Dengan mata yang masih fokus kelayar PSP, tanpa menoleh Naruto menyahut."apa, teme ?"

"aku boleh curhat sesuatu tidak ?"Tanya Sasuke kalem.

Mendengar ucapan sang teme, barulah Naruto bereaksi memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi ' _kau_ _bercanda'_. "aku baru tau kalau kau bisa curhat juga, teme."berkat jawaban dari Naruto, ia akhirnya mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari si teme yang mampu membuat Naruto kikuk.

"he-hehehe a-aku hanya bercanda, teme. Ne~ ne~ memangnya kau mau curhat apa ?"

"aku suka dengan seseorang."

Ibarat mendengar petir disiang bolong, Naruto merespon lebay –menurut Sasuke-. "hontou niii ! Siapa teme siapaaa ? Ayo, beri tahu aku !"

"kau yakin ingin tau ?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "siapa ?"

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menjawab. "aku suka sama seseorang yang barusan saja bertanya 'siapa'."

1

2

3

"ja-jadi… Temeeeeeee !" /

 **Gak mau**

"ayolah, Naruto."

"gak mau !"Naruto tetap bersikukuh berlari menghindari kejaran teme nya yang sekarang sedang menyodorkan benda yang sudah sempat disingkirkannya.

"ck, apa susahnya sih cuma pakai ini doang. Lagian kan ini simple."mereka berdua berlari mengelilingi tempat tidur. Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka saling kejar-kejaran didalam kamar tidur mereka.

"simple kepalamu. Pokoknya aku gak mau."

Sasuke tetap ngotot mengejar. "ayolah, sayang~."

"sekali gak tetap gak, teme."

Sasuke berhenti, menatap benda ditangannya. "cih, bilang saja kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku kan."

Naruto geram sambil melangkah mendekati temenya lalu menjitak kepala ayam itu.

Plak

"jangan coba-coba menyangkut paut kan dengan hubungan kita. Lagian dimana sih pikiranmu teme. Masa' kau menyuruh aku pakai bikini selama beraktivitas didalam rumah. Nanti kalau Menma melihatku bagaimana ! Dasar Teme no Baka !"

 **Tou-chan**

"oh Naru, kau wangi sekali."Sasuke berguling kekanan dengan pelukan yang mengerat.

"hmm aku gemas ketika memelukmu. Kau hangat sekali."kemudian berguling kekiri masih dengan memeluk gemas.

Sasuke mencium mesra pada sesuatu yang dipeluknya. "Aku mencintai mu, Naru."

"Tou-chan ? Tou-chan ngomong cama ciapa ? Telus kenapa baju kaa-chan di peyuk-peyuk ?"oh Sasuke. Ternyata Menma, anakmu memperhatikan kesintinganmu dari tadi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hufft (elap keringat)**

 **haloha minna~ masih ingat sama Itsu dan drabble~ abal nya ? Kagak ada yak ? ya sudah, rapopo #plak**

 **Setelah cukup lama dianggurin, akhirnya Drabble ini lanjut juga. Chapter yang ini agak Itsu banyakin daripada yang sebelumnya tapi gak tau berapa, kagak ngitung soalnya wkwk :v**

 **Nah yang kemarin juga ada yg request (kayak lagu aja :3), minta Naruto nya yang menggombal. Udah noh, ada beberapa Itsu selipin Naru yang menggombal tapi kagak tau juga berapa. Mending baca sendiri aja yak :v**

* * *

 **Saranghae**

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Saranghae itu bahasa apaan sih ?"

"Dasar Naru-dobe. Masa' itu saja tidak tau. Itu bahasa korea, dobe."

"Oh ya, masa' ? Trus artinya apaan ?"

"Artinya 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Aku juga cinta kamu, teme."

"Teme, wajahmu merah."

"Hn."

 **Mapan**

"Teme, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu ?"

"apa ?"sahut Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto. Matanya masih fokus ke arah mesin mobilnya yang sedang diperbaikinya.

"kok kamu belum punya pacar sih teme ? Kan banyak tuh yg ngantri yang mau jadi pacarmu. Aku heran, kok sampai sekarang kamu belum pacaran ya ?"

Masih tanpa melihat Naruto, Sasuke masih fokus ke mesin mobilnya. "Hn. Aku pacaran kalau aku sudah mapan."

"wah keren !"puji Naruto girang.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum pacaran ?"

"aku tunggu kamu mapan kok."jawab Naruto cepat

"!"

 **Tebak-tebakan**

Kalau main tebak-tebakan, mending tidak usah mengajak Sasuke deh. Karena kenapa ? Karena rata-rata jawabannya kampret semua.

Contohnya sekarang, dimana Lee, Shino, Sakura, Ino dan Kiba bermain tebak-tebakan untuk mengisi waktu jam pelajaran yang kosong dan tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan ikut nimbrung.

"benda apa yang paling empuk, nyaman, enak dipegang ataupun dipeluk ?"tanya Lee memulai permainan.

dan rata-rata pada jawab.

"bantal."Shino menjawab singkat.

"boneka dong. Apalagi yang gede bisa dipeluk. Iya kan, Ino ?"Sakura meminta pendapat Ino.

Ino mengangguk. "hu'um benar. Aku saja tidur pasti peluk boneka."timpal Ino.

Nah giliran Sasuke menjawab. "bokong Naruto."

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Kampret kan (-_-')

 **Tangguh**

Semua orang yang tidak mengenal Sasuke berpendapat bahwa Sasuke itu kuat, gagah dan yang terpenting Sasuke itu tangguh.

Buktinya, ia bisa mengalahkan 10 preman berbadan besar seorang diri hanya untuk melindungi sang terkasih yaitu Naruto dari preman-preman yang hendak mengganggu kekasihnya tadi. Meskipun Suigetsu, Juugo, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kabuto selaku sahabat-sahabatnya Sasuke bisa saja ikut membantu Sasuke namun Sasuke lebih memilih bertarung sendiri.

"Sasuke ! Kamu tidak apa-apa ? Apa ada yang sakit ?"tanya Naruto khawatir setelah Sasuke berhasil menumbangkan 10 preman-preman itu.

"Baka. Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Kau baik-baik saja kan ?"Sasuke mengusap-usap sayang rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hu'um aku baik-baik saja kok. Terimakasih ya, sayang. Kamu sudah menolongku."

.

Cup

.

Bruk

.

"eh Sasuke ?"Naruto bengong.

"ya elah Sasuke. Masa' harus pingsan terus sih setelah dicium Naruto. Bahkan itu sudah yang kesekian kalinya kan."Suigetsu mengejek Sasuke yang sudah tepar ditempat.

"yare-yare, sudah ku duga kalau Sasuke itu tidak setangguh yang kita kira."Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyeletuk dengan gaya khasnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

 **Hamil**

"hei, teme."panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca buku.

"Hn."

"kau sedang apa sih ?"

"Mandi."jawab Sasuke malas.

"hehehe aku kan cuma basa-basi, Sasuke."Naruto cengengesan.

"basa-basi mu tak bermutu."komentar Sasuke pedas.

"ck, kau ini kasar sekali."Naruto merengut, ia melirik ke buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke. "baca buku tentang apa, teme ?"

"tentang hermaprodite."

"ooh yang laki-laki bisa hamil itu ya ?"

"hn. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"waah memangnya benaran ada ?"tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"tentu saja, dobe. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin para ilmuwan dan dokter-dokter harus repot-repot menganalisis hal ini. Apalagi ini, kau lihat sendiri kan, bukunya saja sudah dibuat."

"wah bagus dong kalau begitu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "memangnya kenapa ?"

"kalau iya memang benaran ada, aku mau kok hamil anakmu, teme."

"!"

 **Belai, Elus dan Mandi**

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"TEME !"

"Apa sih, dobe ?"

"Kau itu dari tadi ku panggil-panggil tak ada yg benar responnya. Kerjaannya elus-elus ular piaraan mulu. Dari tadi dibelai-belai."

"Dari tadi asyik ularnya saja yang dimandikan mulu. Istrinya sendiri dicuekin."Naruto bersidekap dada, ngambek ceritanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi gimana ? Kamu mau aku mandikan juga ?"

"e-eh... Bukan gitu-

"Jadi kamu ingin aku belai-belai juga ? Ingin ku elus-elus gitu, hm ?"

Naruto tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah menyamai warna merah tomat kesukaan teme nya. "e-eh maksudku-

"ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke kamar saja. Selesai aku belai-belai kamu, habis itu kita mandi deh bareng-bareng. Sekalian kan aku bisa mandiin kamu."Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan tampang mesum.

"Teme, maksudku bukan begi- te-teme kau mau apa ? Ja-jangan mendekat. Kyaaa~ turunkan aku teme." Naruto sudah berada didalam gendongan Sasuke ala bridal style ke kamar cinta dengan wajah super duper mesum.

 **Haus**

"Teme, jangan dihabisin minumannya. Aku juga haus !"

"Hn."Sasuke kembali melanjutkan minum.

"Teme ! Aku haus ! Bagi aku juga !"Naruto mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Baiklah. Nih."

"Heee kenapa malah dihabisin ?! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku- hmmph

"Bagaimana ? Sudah minum kan ?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka lempeng.

.

Jeda sesaat

.

"Baka Teme ! Maksudku, kau tinggal memberikan minumannya padaku. Tak perlu pakai transfer airnya dari mulut ke mulut kan, teme !" /

"Hn."

 **Marah**

Sasuke : **PING !**

Naruto : **R**

Sasuke : **Dobe**

Naruto : **R**

Sasuke : **Kau masih marah ?**

Naruto : **R**

Sasuke : **Maafkan aku, dobe. Aku janji takkan mengulanginya lagi**

Naruto : **ya**

Sasuke : **R**

Naruto : **Kok cuma di Read ?**

Sasuke : **Kamu tak usah balas dulu, dobe. Takutnya kamu nanti makin marah sama aku dan ujung-ujungnya minta putus. Aku tak mau putus, aku mau langgeng sama kamu, sayang**

Naruto : **T_T** (terharu)

 **Menurutmu ?**

"ne~ teme."panggil Naruto ketika mereka sedang asyik makan siang diatap sekolah.

"Hn."

"coba kau sebutkan lima tentangku menurutmu ?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "hmm pertama kau itu bodoh."Sasuke menjawab dengan gamblangnya.

Naruto langsung manyun.

"ketiga kau itu cerewet."lanjut Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Naruto makin manyun. Mukanya sudah merengut tak karuan mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"keempat kau itu manis."

"a-aku tidak manis teme !"wajah Naruto merona.

"kelima kau itu sangat menarik."Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"teme~..."Naruto meninju pelan bahu Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa senang dan juga salah tingkahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

Naruto teringat sesuatu. "eh tapi tunggu dulu, teme. Kok keduanya tak ada ?"

"teme ?"

"kau itu tidak ada duanya."

.

.

Cup

.

.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda, mengabaikan wajah Naruto yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang dibaluri saus tomat.

 **Tato**

"Sasuke, kalau misalnya kau sudah diizinkan Ita-nii pasang tato. Kau mau pasang tato apa dan dimana ?"

"tato Angel's Wing diseluruh punggungku."

"eh kok kita sama. Aku juga kalau sudah dibolehkan, ingin pasang tato dipunggung."

"memangnya kau mau ingin membuat tato apa ?"

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE."

.

.

Tolong abaikan Sasuke yang saat ini pura-pura membaca buku untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

* * *

 **Ryuuki760, SNlop, Eun81, versett, youngnoon, choikim1310, hanazawa kay, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, SNCKS**

 **Arigatou~ ya buat reviewnya**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi. Pokok e review terus karya Itsu ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get 3 in 1**

"Teme ?"

"Hn."

"Get 3 in 1 artinya apaan sih ?"

"Beli tiga dapat satu."

"Berarti dapatnya satu dong, teme."

"Dapatnya empat."

"Satu dong, teme. Kan beli tiga dapat satu. Berarti kemahalan itu. Mending langsung saja beli satu kan daripada beli tiga tapi dapatnya cuma satu."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "Dapatnya empat, dobe. bukan satu."

"Lho kok empat ? Kan tadi katamu beli tiga dapatnya satu. Berarti satu dong !" Naruto nyolot.

"Satu nya itu bonusnya. Jadi karena beli tiga dapat bonus satu jadinya empat." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Ooh begitu."

"Udah ngerti ?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Berarti lima dong, Teme. Kan tadi dapatnya empat trus diberi bonus satu jadinya lima. Aku bener kan ?! Wah ternyata aku ini pintar juga ya." Naruto memuji diri sendiri dengan narsis tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah terserang ayan karena kepintaran Naruto.

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Inisial**

"Eh teme, kamu sadar gak sih kalau nama marga kita kalau disingkat inisialnya jadi terlihat sama."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Lihat nih." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan inisial nama marganya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke / U. Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto / U. Naruto

"Sama kan." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mencoret kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

 ** _Sret_**

"Teme ! Jangan seenaknya mencoret nama margaku."

"Karena sebentar lagi nama margamu bukan itu."

"Hah ?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas yang disodorkan Naruto tadi lalu mengembalikannya pada Naruto. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus.

"Dasar teme !" Lirih Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang merona.

Uchiha Sasuke / U. Sasuke

*Uzumaki*Coret... Uchiha Naruto / U. Naruto

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Kenal**

Naruto hendak berangkat ke sekolah sebelum tiba-tiba dirinya di cegat oleh Sasuke, seorang cowok kuliahan yang punya tampang kece yang menjadi tetangga di sekitar daerah rumahnya.

"Dek, mau berangkat sekolah ya ?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Kelihatannya ?"

"Aduh~ ketusnya adek ini."

"Biarin."

"Dek, mau nanya ?"

"Nanya apa ?"

"Kamu mau gak pacaran sama orang yang gak di kenal ?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Ya, gaklah. Namanya juga gak kenal, ngapain pacaran sama orang yang gak di kenal."

"Ooh gitu, nah gimana kalau kita kenalan dulu."

"!?"

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang**

"Hei, kau yang berambut kuning !"

Naruto yang merasa rambut kuning seketika Naruto berhenti ketika merasa di panggil meskipun bukan namanya.

Ia melihat seorang kakak kelas mendekatinya. "Senpai memanggil saya ?"

"Tentu saja." Orang yang memanggil Naruto ternyata seorang kakak kelas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalin namaku Uchiha Sasuke, _Yoroshiku~_."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan sang senpai. "Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku~ senpai_."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hanya itu ? _Senpai_ hanya mengajakku berkenalan ?"

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah 'tak kenal maka tak sayang' ?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah kan kita udah kenalan nih, gimana ? Udah sayang belum ?"

"What the..." -_-

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Mama**

"Sasuke !"

"Apa sih sayang ?"

"Ini siapa ha ? Hayoo ngaku !? Kamu selingkuh ya ?" Naruto memperlihatkan ponsel yang di mana layarnya memperlihatkan sebuah pesan yang berisikan _Kamu sudah makan ?_

"Itu mama aku, sayang~." Jawab Sasuke lembut dengan nada yang sedikit manja biar Naruto tak marah.

"Apa ? Gak mungkin. Mama Miko gak mungkin sms beginian seperti cabe-cabean alay. Aku gak percaya, kamu pasti selingkuh kan. Iya kan ?! Ngaku ! Kemarin adek-adekan, sekarang mama-mama-an, hm. Kamu kira bisa bohongi aku ? Kamu jahat ! Aku benci, pokoknya kita putus, huh !" Cerocos Naruto tak karuan tanpa ada jeda sedetikpun.

Naruto pergi. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah tepar dengan mulut berbusa mendengar kata 'putus'.

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Good Idea**

"Kamu dari tadi memperhatikan handphone melulu. Apa saja sih isinya ?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, sayang. Aku cuma main game doang kok." Sasuke tak mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel.

"Ooh jadi kamu lebih mementingkan game kamu daripada aku gitu. Ternyata selama ini aku gak penting di mata kamu !"

Sasuke spontan mem-pause-kan game nya. "Bu-bukan gitu sayang. Kamu penting kok, lebih penting daripada game ini. Kamu segala-galanya bagiku, sayang." Gombal Sasuke penuh modus.

"Oh gitu. Kalau begitu sini ponsel kamu." Naruto menengadahkan tangannya.

"Tapi-

"Kenapa ? Katanya aku lebih penting ketimbang game kamu, aku segala-galanya bagimu. Nah kalau gitu sini dong ponselnya."

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu kemudian berkata. "Oh ya sayang tadi aku beliin kamu ramen. Coba lihat di dapur, ntar di makan sama Kyuubi."

"Eh hounto ? Aduuh, nanti bisa habis !"

"Nah makanya buruan kamu lihat sebelum habis."

"Ya udah aku lihat dulu."

Naruto pergi.

Sasuke berpose 'Thug Life' "Good Idea."

IYKWIM

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Coba Cium**

"Suke~ awas ada kotoran di dekat kakimu." Tunjuk Naruto.

"Bukan. Itu hanya tanah liat."

"Kotoran itu Teme."

"Tanah liat."

"Kalau gak percaya, coba kamu cium."

 _Cup_

.

.

.

"Temeee~ bukan aku nya yang di cium~!" Naruto blushing.

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Kamu Ingat Gak Sekarang Hari Apa ?**

"Teme~ ingat gak sekarang hari apa ?"

 _'Mati gue, pertanyaan sensitif dari pacar.'_ Inner Sasuke.

"Hmm ingat kok." Jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Beneran ?"

"Iya, ingat."

"Serius ? Kamu ingat kan sekarang hari apa ?" Naruto girang.

"Iya, ingat. Beneran. Pokoknya aku ingat deh. Tenang saja, ingat kok."

"Kamu sebenarnya beneran ingat gak sih, Suke~ ?"

"Ingat kok ingat. Hmm bentar ya Itachi barusan sms minta di cebokin."

Sasuke pergi.

Naruto melongo.

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Aku Minta Putus**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di kamar Sasuke yang mana Sasuke nya sedang sibuk di depan PC. Naruto duduk di atas tempat tidur Sasuke dan mulai bercerita.

"Teme~ denger deh, kamu tahu Gaara kan ? Itu lho _senpai_ idolaku di sekolah, tadi aku sempat berpas-pasan di sekolah. Dia keren banget. Blablabla..."

"Hm." Sasuke mulai menyalakan lagu.

"Oh ya tadi juga sepulang sekolah aku sempat juga jalan ke game center bareng Kiba. Kiba kalah terus, artinya aku makin jago mainnya. Habis itu blablabla..."

"Hm." Mulai membesarkan volume speaker.

"Habis dari game center, kami jalan-jalan sebentar. Trus kalau kamu mau tahu, tadi aku lihat boneka rubah berwarna oren besar banget. Uuh~ lucu. Mau beli tapi blablabla..."

"Hm." Mulai memasang Headphone.

"Trus ya pas jalan mau pulang, aku sempat lihat badut pikachu. Iih kawaii~ Aku juga tadi sempat foto kok. Kamu mau lihat Teme~ ?"

"..." Sasuke sudah tak mendengar apapun.

Wajah Naruto -_-

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendadak berkata. "Aku minta putus."

"HAH ?!" Seketika hening. Speaker tiba-tiba tak terdengar lagi suaranya, headphone yang awalnya bertengger di kepala Sasuke terjatuh begitu saja. Wajah Sasuke syok dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok." Tiba-tiba Naruto senyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang kali ini di dengar Sasuke dengan hati gondok.

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Gelap**

"Teme ! Gelap."

"Namanya juga mati lampu."

"Uuh~ setidaknya cari senter atau apa gitu buat penerangan."

"Untuk apa cari senter. Kau kan sudah ada."

"Kau kira aku lampu taman !"

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh kuning."

"Baka teme jelek."

"Lagian biar saja gelap seperti ini, supaya kau tahu kalau suasana hatiku beginilah jadinya bila tanpamu, Naru-chan~"

.

.

.

"Temeee ! Masih sempat-sempatnya kau menggombal dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini."

 **~~~SasuNaru~~~**

 **Jakenpon**

Naruto Vs Sasuke

Ronde 1

Jakenpon : Sasuke (Gunting) Vs (Kertas) Naruto

Sasuke Win

Cium. :*

Naruto kaget.

Ronde 2

Jakenpon : Sasuke (Kertas) Vs (Batu) Naruto

Sasuke Win

Cium. :*

Naruto blushing.

Ronde 3

Jakenpon : Sasuke (Batu) Vs (Gunting) Naruto

Sasuke Win

Cium. :*

Naruto manyun.

Ronde 4

Jakenpon : Sasuke (Kertas) Vs (Gunting) Naruto

Naruto Win.

Tendang !

Sasuke gedubrak. XD

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Drabble sesuai janji ;)  
**

 **Eun810, SNCKS, choikim1310, kimm, guest, versetta, yassir2374, aokiaoki95, Shaspire, ollanaaruu**

 **Makasih atas review nya  
**

 **RnR ^^**


End file.
